A journey of realisation
by VickyGleek
Summary: Written from Quinn's POV and some of Santana's. Quinn sees the change in Santana and eventually realizes that she is a lesbian. This revelation causes her to do some thinking of her own, and realises that she has feelings for Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_**A journey of realisation**_

_**Summary: Written from Quinn's POV and some of Santana's. Quinn sees the change in Santana and eventually realizes that she is a lesbian. This revelation causes her to do some thinking of her own, and realises that she has feelings for Rachel. POV's written in italics and speech in bold. Everything else normal. Set after born this way, karofsky and Santana never happens. Quintanna friendship, maybe Pezberry Friendship. Quinchel and Brittanna. **_

All of the juniors in Glee club had Spanish class together: Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Finn and Puck. Quinn was sat in her usual seat at the back of the class, not paying much attention to the lesson as she looked around to see what her fellow Gleeks were doing.

_**Quinn's POV**_

_I hate Spanish, I know all classes are important and that I should try my best, I just don't care about this. It's not that I'm bad at it, because I'm actually an A student, I just, don't care. Look at Finn over there, he doesn't have a clue what's going on, he's repeating everything Mr Shue is saying but I bet he isn't saying it correctly. Then there's Puck, I can see full well that he is just staring at that new girl, what's her name…..Emma, Emily…I don't know, it doesn't matter. Kurt is probably the star of the class, I mean of course Santana can already speak Spanish, but Kurt actually learns it; that makes sense right? I know what I mean… Look at Rachel, sat right at the front of the class, teacher's pet; I bet she sits at the front of all her classes, the teachers probably have to pretend she isn't there to be able to concentrate. I don't mean that she is distracting like in a good way… I just mean… she's Rachel Berry, you know? Brittany looks so confused, I feel sorry for her, and I bet she doesn't even know what class this is. Either that or she probably thinks Mr Shue is speaking some alien language or something. Wait a minute; now that I think of it, normally Santana would be busy helping her with her work right now... She ALWAYS helps Brittany is Spanish. Ok, what the hell, are we in some sort of parallel universe right now, Santana is doing her own work, and not pressed up close to Brittany helping her instead. Weird._

_I know that Santana and Brittany have had some sort of falling out recently. Brittany told me that she didn't know if they were friends anymore a couple of weeks ago. I tried to ask her what was going on but she just kept talking about dolphins and her cat reading her diary, I didn't really have a clue what she was saying. All I know is that something big must have happened between them. Normally they are joined at the hip, or should I say pinkie. Santana is always there to protect Brittany and help her with school. They are always close together, whispering and giggling their inside jokes. Best friends. Now that I think about it, they must have been something a little more than best friends. We all know that they have had sex after Brittany let it slip on the phone. Ok I wasn't in on that phone call, but Kurt and Mercedes blabbed. It's not just that though, I mean, I guess people experiment a bit in high school – I haven't, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen right? Anyway, I have walked in on them kissing a few times in rooms that they thought were empty, in the changing rooms after practice, and then there was that sleepover… I couldn't see them, but I could hear that something was going on. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that something isn't right between them at the moment. They certainly aren't acting like best friends, or whatever they were "friends with benefits" whatever, something is going on. _

_Look them; Brittany looks completely confused, not that she doesn't usually look confused. This is a different type of confused though, like she's lost… not just stuck on a piece of work. Santana looks miserable, now that I think about it; she has done for the last few days. Normally she struts down the hallway just as I do, people move out of her way and if they don't…well…they do, the whole school knows not to mess with Santana Lopez. I've never seen her like this, she looks…..broken…. I think as their best friend I need to try and help them, but how. I'll talk to Brittany, it's no good talking to Santana, if I tried she would just attack me or something, she doesn't open up to people like Brittany does. _

_Oh crap! We have less than 10 minutes of class left and I haven't done any of this work. Time flies when you are thinking about anything but class. Better get on with this work. Poor Brittany, she won't be able to do it on her own. _

_/_

Later that day Quinn was stood at her locker, putting away the books she didn't need in exchange for the ones that she would need for the rest of the day. Suddenly she jumped at the feel of a large hand on her shoulder. Turning around she sighed when she realised who it was that had surprised her.

**Quinn: oh Finn, you made me jump**

**Finn: so I was wondering…**

Finn continued talking, but Quinn's attention was turned elsewhere when she looked down the hall way to see her two best friends standing by their own lockers (which happened to be side by side). They were obviously having an important conversation, judging by the serious looks on their faces. Finn was talking away, and Quinn wasn't listening to a word that was said, her attention solely focussed to Finn's side where she watched the two girls intently.

_**Quinn's POV**_

_I wonder what's going on now. I can't see Brittany's face, but i can tell she is feeling sad or nervous, her posture isn't right. Normally she stands tall with the perfect posture, but right now… she is slumping a little. Not everyone would even be able to notice the slight difference, but I can, and I know something is up. _

_Normally Santana smiles when she is with Brittany, not a smirk, but a genuine smile: a smile that is only reserved for Brittany. Today there is nothing, her face is blank. If they were having a stupid fight I would imagine that Santana would at least have a scowl or a smirk written across her face, but no, nothing. _

_Wait a minute, what is Finn talking about…. _

Quinn snapped back out of her daze and tried to focus her attention back on the tall boy stood in front of her.

**Quinn: I'm sorry, what did you just say?**

**Finn: I said…..**

_**Quinn's POV: **_

_Oh My Gosh, is Santana…crying? She can't be, she never cries at school. Ok, so she has cried a couple of times but that was when we were singing, something emotional, and we were all crying. This is in the hallway, in front of everybody, this can't be happening. No, it is, there was definitely a tear slip down her face. _

_Brittany is just walking away, what? Why isn't she comforting her…? She's just leaving… what on earth is going on, this is just…weird. _

**Brittany: hi Quinn**

**Quinn: Hey Brittany, everything ok?**

**Brittany: yeah, gotta go**

_That was weird, she was smiling and happy, but I know she wasn't. The smile on her face couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. I really need to know what's going on. A world where Brittany is sad, and where Santana isn't a bitch cannot be good. _

_Santana is still stood there. Does she even care that people can see her? Oh she's turning away…now she's running. To the bathroom, of course, I hope that there is no one else in there, for their sakes. Interrupting Santana when she is crying would not be a safe move. _

_Oh god, Finn is still here, and he's still talking. Seriously, can't that boy tell that I'm not interested in whatever it is he is rambling on about? _

**Finn: so what do you think?**

**Quinn: erm yeah**

**Finn: really, you think it's a good idea?**

**Quinn: erm, yea sure… look Finn, I've gotta go, see you later**

_What did I just say is a good idea? It better not be anything to do with me… oh my gosh, what if he asked me on a date or something? I'll find out later, at the moment I need to get to class, and think about a way to deal with Santana and Brittany. Why can't I take my mind of them, that's all I can think about? It's not my problem to deal with…but they are my friends…_


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days' Quinn tried to get Brittany to talk to her about what was going on between her and Santana but she still didn't get enough information. Brittany just seemed more confused than ever, Quinn was beginning to think that she probably didn't understand what had happened either. On the other hand, if Brittany didn't really know what had happened, that didn't explain why Santana was so upset, and why she didn't just sort things out between them? They had had arguments before, but always made up within a matter of days. This was different. Quinn decided that the best thing to do would be to just keep an eye on the pair, to see if she could work anything out by herself.

She noticed that the pair was often at their lockers, and this was when they seemed to talk. Whenever they were in class Santana just did her work, and Brittany sat looking confused or trying to copy off someone else.

One lunch time the girls were stood by the lockers talking, and Quinn watched intently, wishing that she knew how to lip read.

_**Quinn's POV:**_

_If only I could lip read, then I would know what this is about. Santana has a weird look in her eyes…. A mixture of hurt, confusion, and…love? Hmm Brittany has just walked away and left Santana staring after her. Looking her up and down, her eyes following her every move. Well I guess that's nothing new, Santana and Brittany are always flirty with each other, so…I guess it' not weird if they look at each other like that… is it?_

Finally it was time for glee club, and Quinn thought she would be able to relax a bit, and not think about her two friends. She took her usual seat, and to her slight annoyance Rachel Berry sat down next to her. That was a brave move on the small girl's behalf; normally she tried to stay well clear of the cheerleader. Quinn was about to say something to the girl, tell her to move when something else caught her attention. Brittany was sat in Artie's lap, playfully running her fingers through his hair. The couple were lost in their own little romantic world. Santana stared straight in their direction; it was as though nothing else existed, just the couple.

_**Quinn's pov:**_

_Wait a minute, I know that look. Is that… Jealousy? I've had that look across my face plenty of times to know what jealousy looks like, and then there was Rachel's face whenever she looked at Finn and I together… that is definitely the look of jealousy. Why would Santana be jealous, she doesn't like Artie, in fact, I'm pretty sure she hates him. OH MY GOD! That's it! Santana isn't jealous of Brittany being with Artie, she is jealous of Artie being with Brittany. Maybe it's because they always spend their time together, and now that Artie is in the picture, the dynamics have changed?_

_Hang on a minute, no way. Brittany has just said something stupid and whilst everyone else looks at her confused, Santana's eyes have changed. It's no longer jealousy but something else…Love? So I'm thinking…if I have this right…Santana is in love with Brittany…_

_/_

Quinn couldn't sleep that night, all she could think about was Santana and Brittany. She was fairly sure that she was right when she though that Santana was in love with Brittany, but she couldn't help but think to herself that it was a stupid idea and that she _couldn't _be right.She continued watching the girls over the next week, the looks they sent each other, how they talked, and the look of pain in their eyes, the fake smiles.

/

Another glee club lesson and Quinn continued to watch the girls, it was becoming an obsession and she needed to get to the end of things, work things out and get her friends back together somehow. Rachel had stood up to sing something. The small brunette was wearing one of her usual short skirts, but today instead of an ugly sweater she was wearing a white tank top, that was slightly see through. The other kids pretended to listen and pay attention when in fact all of their minds were elsewhere. Everyone except for Santana that is, Quinn noticed that her attention was fully on the diva, which in itself was odd because Santana hated Rachel, not to mention that normally her attention was focussed on Brittany.

_Quinn's POV:_

_Did Santana just…? She did! Santana is totally checking Rachel out! So this means, not only is she in love with Brittany, but…Santana is a lesbian? Or at least Bi? Well, this is new… I guess everything makes a bit more sense now. I can't believe she's checking Rachel out, I mean, really, Man Hands, I would have though Santana would have better taste. _

_Hang on a minute, now I'm checking her out… what? I'm not gay… and eww Rachel. The way she's moving her hips in time to the music though, oh my gosh… and that skirt… it's so short. Rachel has really good legs… I never noticed how toned her stomach is before, that top is really tight…. She actually has boobs….nice boobs….what the hell Fabray…you are NOT checking Rachel out, you're not gay, Santana is, not you. Oh my god, I need a cold shower. Seriously… why am I getting turned on by a girl… not just a girl, but RACHEL BERRY! This cannot be happening. Think about something else, think about something else, think about something else ANYTHING ELSE! Go back to the topic Quinn, Santana, Santana and Brittany…. Santana is hot…her boobs are amazing… what? NO you don't think about that, you are thinking about getting Santana and Brittany to be friends again, not how they are all hot….i can see why Santana likes Brittany, she's beautiful. QUINN FABRAY GET A GRIP! _

_Oh Rachel has stopped singing. Urgh she's sitting next to me again. Oh that skirt… its rising up…oh my god… what am I thinking… she must be able to tell I'm staring….LOOK AWAY! _

_I need to get out of here, go home and think of a plan to sort out the Brittanna situation. Why did I look back, Rachel is bending over….her boobs…my god…. GET HOME NOW! Wait, why is Finn going over to talk to her…._

**Finn: hey Rachel**

**Rachel: hello Finn**

**Finn: so I was thinking….er…maybe we could…like…go on a date I mean…try again…with er..us**

**Rachel: well…I'm not sure**

_What the hell Finn! Stay away from her! Wait a minute am I getting jealous of Finn being with Rachel… this isn't right….? No I know this feeling, I'm jealous…..NO WAY DO I LIKE RACHEL…. Oh my god, she's kissing him on the cheek, what I would do to be him right now…QUINN FABRAY STOP IT! GO HOME NOW! Stop thinking about Rachel, stop thinking about Rachel, stop thinking about Rachel_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn spent the next week trying to sort through her feelings and work out a plan of action. Soon she came to the conclusion that she couldn't take her eyes off Rachel anymore that Santana could take her eyes of Brittany. One afternoon after school she was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling, questions running through her mind at 100 miles per hour as she tried to figure things out. It was time for action. Her stomach made a loud grumbling noise and she realised that she was starving. This could be an opportunity to talk to Santana, if there was one place that Santana was guaranteed to turn up to, it was Breadsticks. Taking out her phone, Quinn sent a text to Santana before heaving herself off her bed to start getting ready.

**To San: Breadsticks 7.30, I'm starving**

She didn't get a reply, but she knew her friend well and there was no way that Santana would turn down a meal at Breadsticks; although Quinn might have to pay for her meal.

Sure enough when Quinn got to the restaurant she walked inside to see a pissed off looking Santana sat in one of the booths, already munching away on one of the complementary breadsticks. Quinn walked forward with intent, and sat down opposite the Latina, a blank impression on her face, and arms folded across her chest.

**Santana: you're late**

**Quinn: by five minutes**

**Santana: what did you want Q, I know you didn't just invite me here because of the food, I'm not stupid, this is some kind of trap**

**Quinn: it's not a trap exactly, but I did want to talk to you**

**Santana: whatever, as long as you're paying**

**Quinn: I know**

**Santana: you know what?**

**Quinn: that your gay**

**Santana: i…what….er…..I'm not!**

**Quinn: yes you are… I've been watching you**

**Santana: you sure you're not gay Q, not that I blame you for watching me**

**Quinn: listen, I know that you are gay, and that you want Brittany…and I know this because….we play for the same team**

**Santana: you…what?**

**Quinn: you heard me**

**Santana: oooook, but, what has this got to do with me**

**Quinn: I thought we could help each other out…maybe I could help to get Brittany back, I can see your hurting, and I know that she is as well**

**Santana: right..and how exactly do you expect me to return that favour…I'm not going to have sex with you or anything**

**Quinn: i…no..that's not what I was thinking…i…er….you see…i…**

**Santana: spit it out Fabray! I don't have all day**

**Quinn: **

**Santana: woah hold up Q…did you just say what I think you said…..**

**Quinn: probably**

**Santana: well it sounded like you said ""**

**Quinn: yeah…i….did**

**Santana: Tubbers is hot for manhands! That's gold!**

**Quinn: keep your voice down Santana**

**Santana: whatever…it's no big deal I guess…I mean…I've checked her out; she's not bad...if you're into hobbits**

**Quinn: I know, I saw you checking her out in glee club**

**Santana: *shrugs* and?**

**Quinn: you wanna help each other out or what?**

**Santana: I guess….you have a plan I'm guessing**

**Quinn: erm…no….not yet….the first stage was just getting you to agree, and admit to me**

**Santana: admit what?**

**Quinn: that you are gay…which you still haven't exactly done…**

**Santana: *whispers* fine, I'm gay, happy now?**

**Quinn: perfectly. **

The girls ordered their food and ate in what could only be described as a very uncomfortable silence. This was new to them; they had been friends for a long time, but they never really shared anything with each other, nothing this personal anyway. From now on, things were going to be a little different. They shared something, and they would bond over this new found information.

/


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Quinn felt nervous; they still hadn't made a plan, but things were definitely going to move forward soon, now that they had opened up about their feelings. When Quinn got to school she was slightly surprised to see Santana leaning causally against her locker, instead of her own next to Brittany's.

_Quinn's POV:_

_Santana looks extra hot today that tight green dress always looks great on her. Brittany is sure to notice her. I wish I had thought to dress a bit sexier, but then again, that's not really me, and I'm not sure that would catch Rachel's attention. Other than singing, I don't know what would. _

Quinn paused before making her way over to her locker where Santana was stood. She didn't even realise that Santana had seen her in the corridor, considering her face was looking down at the floor for the entire time.

**Santana: like what you see tubbers?**

**Quinn: don't call me that Santana**

**Santana: sorry, old habits…**

**Quinn: so…**

**Santana: don't get all awkward, things haven't changed between us… not really anyway**

**Quinn: right I guess…**

**Santana: so, anyway I was thinking…**

At that moment Santana stopped mid-sentence as she saw Brittany walking down the corridor, pushing Artie in front of her. She felt like her heart stopped, and could feel tears start to well up behind her eyes, as she forced them back. Quinn realised instantly what was going on, and went to put a reassuring hand on Santana's arm, only to have it pushed away.

_Quinn's POV:_

_We need to start sorting things out, right now. I can't bear to see Santana like this. I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I care about her and right now, she isn't being the Santana I know and sort of love. I don't think I have ever seen someone look so….broken. That's the only way I can describe it. _

_Santana's POV:_

_Ok, so as annoying as it was that Quinn decided to make all of this her business, I am glad that I have someone I can talk to. I hate seeing Britt with wheels; she should be with me, not him. I don't understand it, there's no way he can make her feel as good as I do. He doesn't even look at her like he loves her, I do, I can't help it. And Q, well, it's not shock really that she's into Rachel. I mean, did she really think that she could use the teasing to cover up the longing stares, and "secret" glances. I noticed ages ago, I just never bothered mentioning it. I mean, I am SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ. I don't care about other people, I just need to make myself happy, and Britt of course. _

_Fuck I wish these tears would piss off, If I blink they are gunna fall, and then Quinn will try to be all comforting and shit, and that just isn't going to help this situation. Why don't things ever just go to plan? I hate this, all of it. Being gay, seeing Brittany with wheels, making her unhappy (I know she is upset about this whole thing, I just don't know how I can make it right). _

_Did Quinn just say something; she's looking at me all weird, like she is expecting me to respond or something. Crap I better pay more attention. I mean, if this thing goes all wrong, she has the power to destroy me now, she is the only person other than Britt who knows how I feel, what I am…she can out me….oh god, I should have denied it. This has got to be a mistake. _

**Santana: sorry…er…what did you say… I sort of…**

**Quinn: fazed out, yeah I know…I just said I'm here for you…we can sort this**

**Santana: good to know, but Quinn…. I don't see how you are going to be able to help me**

**Quinn: well, I can start by talking to Brittany…**

**Santana: and say what, exactly?**

**Quinn: I don't know, I could just…tell her you miss her**

**Santana: I tell her that every day Quinn**

**Quinn: right, well, I could just talk to her….i don't know**

**Santana: whatever, do what you want *shrug***

**Quinn: do you think you could….talk to Rachel?**

**Santana: what makes you think man hands would listen to anything I have to say?**

**Quinn: do you have to be so awkward, you're a smart girl, not to mention a conniving bitch, think of something**

**Santana: fine… I'll see what I can do, don't get your panties in a twist**

**Quinn: thank you. **

**/**

Glee club went by as normal; everyone sat in their usual places. Brittany was once again sat comfortably on Arties lap, and Santana continued to glare with jealousy. Meanwhile Quinn couldn't take her eyes of Rachel when she stood up and sang, this time with Finn.

_Quinn's POV:_

_God she is hot, I can't believe I never noticed this before. I wish I was Finn, I wish It was me she was grinding up again. I hope no one notices me staring, maybe if I tap my foot along to the music they will just think I'm enjoying the song. Wait a minute… how is it only now that I realise that they are singing a love song….Finn and Rachel are singing a love song…. SHIT, I remember what Finn asked me now… "would I mind if he got back together with Rachel, did I think she would take him back" Oh my god what have I done? There's no way she would leave Finn for me. Shit, was that a tear just roll down my cheek…. Oh my god, when did I start crying? Crap, Kurt is looking at me, what do I do, I've gotta leave, like now_

Quinn suddenly got out of her seat and ran out of the room, barging in between Finn and Rachel who stopped their singing with confused looks on their faces. Well, Finn looked confused, Rachel had more of a look of concern on her face.

**Mr Shue: anyone know what that was about?**

**Santana: she wasn't feeling well earlier, shall I go see if she's ok?**

**Mr Shue: I think that would be a good idea, but come back when you know she is ok, don't leave and go home Santana**

**Santana: whatever, I'll be back….if I must**

Santana left the room silently and headed down the corridor, looking and listening for any sign of Quinn. After a few minutes of wondering around aimlessly Santana had a though of where she might find the blonde.

_Santana's POV: _

_If I was crying and didn't want anyone to find me where would I go….the toilets…nah probably not, that would be the first place someone would check….that's it the bleachers! _

Santana found Quinn huddled up in a ball, sobbing quietly underneath the bleachers in the gym. The Latina wasn't good with all this emotional stuff, and she definitely wasn't used to having to comfort someone, except for Brittany that is. She didn't try to put an arm around Quinn, she just sat down next to her, crossing her legs, and leaning against a metal pole.

**Santana: what was that about?**

**Quinn: Rachel is back with Finn, and it's my fault**

**Santana: ok, I don't know what you're talking about, but who cares if she's back with Finn, have you looked in the mirror lately, your gorgeous, anyone would dump Finnocence for you, and if not, they need their eyes testing**

**Quinn: you…think I'm gorgeous?**

**Santana: well….your no Santana Lopez, but sure, I mean, id tap you**

**Quinn: oh…right….thanks **

**Santana: so you gunna sort your face out and come back. I promised Mr Shue I wouldn't just go home so…**

**Quinn: yeah… I guess**

_Quinn's POV:_

_Santana just called me gorgeous…wow… and she said she'd "tap that" – does that mean she's thought about me like that..? Why am I thinking about Santana again, Santana loves Brittany, and I want Rachel… I do want Rachel don't i? _

_First there's her legs, for a shirt girl it's amazing how her legs seem never ending, and they are so toned, and tanned….what I would do to have those legs wrapped around my head…oh my god Quinn, don't think about that. Her stomach… from what I could tell the other day, she's gorgeous… those boobs.. my god those boobs… her beautiful brown hair, those big eyes…her lips… Yep…Quinn Fabray you are 100 percent gay for Rachel Berry. _

_Santana is just, well she's hot, but I'm allowed to say that, she said I'm hot but she obviously prefers Brittany, so it's ok for me to think she's hot and prefer Rachel right? Yeah, sure it is._

The two girls headed back to the glee room, met with a few confused faces and some blank stares from people who probably hadn't even realised that they left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Quinn felt nervous; they still hadn't made a plan, but things were definitely going to move forward soon, now that they had opened up about their feelings. When Quinn got to school she was slightly surprised to see Santana leaning causally against her locker, instead of her own next to Brittany's.

_Quinn's POV:_

_Santana looks extra hot today that tight green dress always looks great on her. Brittany is sure to notice her. I wish I had thought to dress a bit sexier, but then again, that's not really me, and I'm not sure that would catch Rachel's attention. Other than singing, I don't know what would. _

Quinn paused before making her way over to her locker where Santana was stood. She didn't even realise that Santana had seen her in the corridor, considering her face was looking down at the floor for the entire time.

**Santana: like what you see tubbers?**

**Quinn: don't call me that Santana**

**Santana: sorry, old habits…**

**Quinn: so…**

**Santana: don't get all awkward, things haven't changed between us… not really anyway**

**Quinn: right I guess…**

**Santana: so, anyway I was thinking…**

At that moment Santana stopped mid-sentence as she saw Brittany walking down the corridor, pushing Artie in front of her. She felt like her heart stopped, and could feel tears start to well up behind her eyes, as she forced them back. Quinn realised instantly what was going on, and went to put a reassuring hand on Santana's arm, only to have it pushed away.

_Quinn's POV:_

_We need to start sorting things out, right now. I can't bear to see Santana like this. I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I care about her and right now, she isn't being the Santana I know and sort of love. I don't think I have ever seen someone look so….broken. That's the only way I can describe it. _

_Santana's POV:_

_Ok, so as annoying as it was that Quinn decided to make all of this her business, I am glad that I have someone I can talk to. I hate seeing Britt with wheels; she should be with me, not him. I don't understand it, there's no way he can make her feel as good as I do. He doesn't even look at her like he loves her, I do, I can't help it. And Q, well, it's not shock really that she's into Rachel. I mean, did she really think that she could use the teasing to cover up the longing stares, and "secret" glances. I noticed ages ago, I just never bothered mentioning it. I mean, I am SANTANA FUCKING LOPEZ. I don't care about other people, I just need to make myself happy, and Britt of course. _

_Fuck I wish these tears would piss off, If I blink they are gunna fall, and then Quinn will try to be all comforting and shit, and that just isn't going to help this situation. Why don't things ever just go to plan? I hate this, all of it. Being gay, seeing Brittany with wheels, making her unhappy (I know she is upset about this whole thing, I just don't know how I can make it right). _

_Did Quinn just say something; she's looking at me all weird, like she is expecting me to respond or something. Crap I better pay more attention. I mean, if this thing goes all wrong, she has the power to destroy me now, she is the only person other than Britt who knows how I feel, what I am…she can out me….oh god, I should have denied it. This has got to be a mistake. _

**Santana: sorry…er…what did you say… I sort of…**

**Quinn: fazed out, yeah I know…I just said I'm here for you…we can sort this**

**Santana: good to know, but Quinn…. I don't see how you are going to be able to help me**

**Quinn: well, I can start by talking to Brittany…**

**Santana: and say what, exactly?**

**Quinn: I don't know, I could just…tell her you miss her**

**Santana: I tell her that every day Quinn**

**Quinn: right, well, I could just talk to her….i don't know**

**Santana: whatever, do what you want *shrug***

**Quinn: do you think you could….talk to Rachel?**

**Santana: what makes you think man hands would listen to anything I have to say?**

**Quinn: do you have to be so awkward, you're a smart girl, not to mention a conniving bitch, think of something**

**Santana: fine… I'll see what I can do, don't get your panties in a twist**

**Quinn: thank you. **

**/**

Glee club went by as normal; everyone sat in their usual places. Brittany was once again sat comfortably on Arties lap, and Santana continued to glare with jealousy. Meanwhile Quinn couldn't take her eyes of Rachel when she stood up and sang, this time with Finn.

_Quinn's POV:_

_God she is hot, I can't believe I never noticed this before. I wish I was Finn, I wish It was me she was grinding up again. I hope no one notices me staring, maybe if I tap my foot along to the music they will just think I'm enjoying the song. Wait a minute… how is it only now that I realise that they are singing a love song….Finn and Rachel are singing a love song…. SHIT, I remember what Finn asked me now… "would I mind if he got back together with Rachel, did I think she would take him back" Oh my god what have I done? There's no way she would leave Finn for me. Shit, was that a tear just roll down my cheek…. Oh my god, when did I start crying? Crap, Kurt is looking at me, what do I do, I've gotta leave, like now_

Quinn suddenly got out of her seat and ran out of the room, barging in between Finn and Rachel who stopped their singing with confused looks on their faces. Well, Finn looked confused, Rachel had more of a look of concern on her face.

**Mr Shue: anyone know what that was about?**

**Santana: she wasn't feeling well earlier, shall I go see if she's ok?**

**Mr Shue: I think that would be a good idea, but come back when you know she is ok, don't leave and go home Santana**

**Santana: whatever, I'll be back….if I must**

Santana left the room silently and headed down the corridor, looking and listening for any sign of Quinn. After a few minutes of wondering around aimlessly Santana had a though of where she might find the blonde.

_Santana's POV: _

_If I was crying and didn't want anyone to find me where would I go….the toilets…nah probably not, that would be the first place someone would check….that's it the bleachers! _

Santana found Quinn huddled up in a ball, sobbing quietly underneath the bleachers in the gym. The Latina wasn't good with all this emotional stuff, and she definitely wasn't used to having to comfort someone, except for Brittany that is. She didn't try to put an arm around Quinn, she just sat down next to her, crossing her legs, and leaning against a metal pole.

**Santana: what was that about?**

**Quinn: Rachel is back with Finn, and it's my fault**

**Santana: ok, I don't know what you're talking about, but who cares if she's back with Finn, have you looked in the mirror lately, your gorgeous, anyone would dump Finnocence for you, and if not, they need their eyes testing**

**Quinn: you…think I'm gorgeous?**

**Santana: well….your no Santana Lopez, but sure, I mean, id tap you**

**Quinn: oh…right….thanks **

**Santana: so you gunna sort your face out and come back. I promised Mr Shue I wouldn't just go home so…**

**Quinn: yeah… I guess**

_Quinn's POV:_

_Santana just called me gorgeous…wow… and she said she'd "tap that" – does that mean she's thought about me like that..? Why am I thinking about Santana again, Santana loves Brittany, and I want Rachel… I do want Rachel don't i? _

_First there's her legs, for a shirt girl it's amazing how her legs seem never ending, and they are so toned, and tanned….what I would do to have those legs wrapped around my head…oh my god Quinn, don't think about that. Her stomach… from what I could tell the other day, she's gorgeous… those boobs.. my god those boobs… her beautiful brown hair, those big eyes…her lips… Yep…Quinn Fabray you are 100 percent gay for Rachel Berry. _

_Santana is just, well she's hot, but I'm allowed to say that, she said I'm hot but she obviously prefers Brittany, so it's ok for me to think she's hot and prefer Rachel right? Yeah, sure it is._

The two girls headed back to the glee room, met with a few confused faces and some blank stares from people who probably hadn't even realised that they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Santana felt determined to talk to Rachel, really, it was the least she could do for Quinn after their little adventure last night, and she had promised her. She might be a bitch a lot of the time, but Santana Lopez didn't go back on her promises. After their English class Santana tried to make conversation with Rachel so that she would trust her enough to meet somewhere more private to talk, but it didn't work. Rachel just started rambling on about glee club and it was irritating Santana so she just let the girl walk away.

Later in the day she saw the petite Brunette walk down the corridor. Santana was stood outside the auditorium and when she saw Rachel heading her way she decided this would be the perfect chance to get her attention. As Rachel approached her Santana lunged forward to place a firm grip on the smaller girls arm, pulling her swiftly into the auditorium.

**Rachel: unhand me Santana**

**Santana: I will, if you promise to hear me out**

**Rachel: yes, fine, whatever, I'm listening, just be quick because I need to go an rehearse in the choir room**

**Santana: promise you won't leave?**

**Rachel: yes I promise, now, unhand me, before I scream, I carry a rape whistle you know**

**Santana: oh geez, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you Berry**

**Rachel: so, would you like to tell me what exactly is going on here, why you felt the need to manhandle me**

**Santana: I'm here on behalf of Quinn, she has a message for you..**

**Rachel: look, whatever plan you two have come up with to humiliate me or possibly even kill me I am not buying it, I am not going to fall into that trap. I know that you don't like me, neither of you do but that is not need to….**

_Santana's POV:_

_God why am I doing this, does she really expect me to stand here and listen to her drone on and on. As if I would really kill her, I mean, sure, I've threatened her a few times, but I would never actually kill someone, unless maybe they hurt Britt. My God, she's still talking, her jaw must ache, like all the time, doesn't she ever give it a rest? What the hell does Q see in her, I mean sure she's hot, if you like hobbits, but man, she is so annoying. How am I going to shut her up….oh… I know….._

Santana had just about enough of Rachel's incessant talking and could only think of one way to shut her up. Rachel was soon unable to speak as she felt Santana's lips meet her own, taking her by complete surprise.

_Santana's POV:_

_I can't believe I just did that, Q owes me big time. I mean, I guess it wasn't all bad, her lips taste like grape, but still, there should be no need for Santana Lopez to kiss Rachel fucking Berry. _

**Rachel: what…was that?**

**Santana: what do you think it was, a kiss Berry, Christ**

**Rachel: I meant, what was that for?**

**Santana: *shrug* it was a message from Quinn**

**Rachel: i…er….i don't understand?**

**Santana: god Rachel, seriously, think about it...**

**Rachel: is this some sort of joke…. Because I am no..**

**Santana: Jesus Berry, do I seriously have to spell it out for you? Why would someone normally want to kiss you?**

**Rachel: i…er…**

**Santana: what does she see in you? Ay dios mio**

**Rachel: Santana?**

**Santana: what?**

**Rachel: would you mind explaining what is going on?**

**Santana: seriously? You still don't get it… Fine…..QUINN…..LIKES…..YOU…..like…..ALOT…..got it?**

**Rachel: I see….can I …go now…?**

**Santana: sure, whatever… oh but Rachel, don't you dare tell anyone I kissed you ok…it wasn't from me, it was from Q**

**Rachel: your secret is safe with me Santana**

**Santana: ay dios mio**

Santana just left the room leaving Rachel standing alone in the empty auditorium with nothing but her thoughts. Quinn had a similar experience when she tried to talk to Brittany – these girls really were clueless. Well, Brittany is always clueless, but it was still hard work.

**Quinn: so Britt, I know what's going on with Santana**

**Brittany: you do? How did you find out?**

**Quinn: Santana told me**

**Brittany: she told you she is Lebanese?**

**Quinn: I think you mean lesbian, and yeah, she told me…well I found out, but she admitted it**

**Brittany: oh**

**Quinn: she misses you**

**Brittany: I know, she told me, I miss her too**

**Quinn: why don't you sort things out then?**

**Brittany: I can't leave Artie, it will kill him**

**Quinn: but Britt, San is dying **

**Brittany: she's dying, oh my god!**

**Quinn: not literally, she's just really upset, really really upset, like, her heart is breaking**

**Brittany: I don't know what to do though, I can't upset Artie.. and San doesn't want to be with me anyway**

**Quinn: what do you mean…? She does**

**Brittany: she won't tell people**

**Quinn: she's just not ready**

**Brittany: but I don't understand why she needs to be ready, I love her and she says she loves me, isn't that all that matters**

**Quinn: well, it's a bit more complicated than that**

**Brittany: I don't understand**

**Quinn: Brittany, talk to Santana, properly, ok?**

**Brittany: ok**

_Quinn's POV:_

_I actually feel sorry for Brittany. It's clear that they both want to be together… Santana just needs to be brave enough to come out, and be proud to date Brittany. I suppose I can't really talk, no one knows about me yet. Maybe if I get to be with Rachel, we can all come out together… it would be easier with four of us. I wonder if Santana has spoken to Rachel yet, I hope she doesn't scare her. _


	7. Chapter 7

Santana and Quinn sent each other a text to say that they had spoken to the other girls. Quinn didn't see Rachel that day, and she was feeling sort of glad about that, it gave her some time to prepare. Santana on the other had was surprised to see Brittany sat on her doorstep that evening. Santana had popped out for a walk to clear her head, and when she returned, the ditzy blonde was sitting cross legged on the doorstep, staring into space.

**Santana: hey Britt Britt, what are you doing here?**

**Brittany: Quinn told me I need to talk to you… but I can't remember why**

**Santana: oh right, well, do you wanna come upstairs?**

**Brittany: yea sure**

Brittany dutifully followed Santana up the staircase and into the Latinas room. She knew the room well and felt perfectly comfortable to make herself at home, jumping onto the bed.

**Brittany: Quinn said you miss me**

**Santana: I do, I miss you every single day**

**Brittany: I miss you too, can we be friends again?**

**Santana: I really want that Britt, but I want to be more than friends, I love you**

Santana moved so that she could hold on to Brittany's hand, never taking her eyes away from the crystal blue eyes that she loved so much.

**Brittany: I love you too, but I can't dump Artie**

**Santana: but why not? He doesn't love you, he doesn't look at you like I do, he can't protect you when people are mean, and he wouldn't bother trying anyway… he can't make you feel like I do**

**Brittany: Santana, I can't upset him**

**Santana: yes you can**

**Brittany: I can't, you know I don't like hurting people**

**Santana: but you are hurting me**

Santana pulled away quickly, and jumped off the bed so that she was now standing, pacing up and down the room, trying not to lose control.

**Brittany: why can't you tell everyone how you feel about me? Maybe things could be different**

**Santana: I can't do that, not yet, I'm not ready**

**Brittany: but I don't understand why**

**Santana: I've told you before Britt, the way people treated Kurt, I can't cope with that**

**Brittany: you can cope Santana, you are the strongest person I know. And people won't even dare to say anything bad anyway, you are Santana Lopez… I've told you before…**

**Santana: I know what you told me B, I just, I can't, I'm sorry**

**Brittany: well, then I'm sorry too, I still want to be your friend Santana, but until you can be proud of who you are, and proud of being with me, we can't be together**

Santana moved silently across the room and opened the door. She could feel her eyes pricking as tears threatened to fall, fighting them back with everything she had in her.

_Santana's POV:_

_I can't believe she came all the way over here just to turn me down again. I will not cry in front of her, not again, she can't keep doing this to me, it's not fair. DO NOT CRY! _

**Santana: leave**

**Brittany: what**

**Santana: I need you to leave now…. please**

**Brittany: Santana…**

**Santana: I'm sorry**

Brittany left the room, running down the stairs and slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't mind crying in public, she was upset, and it is normal to cry when you are upset. Santana on the other hand stormed into her bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was gripping the sink so hard that her knuckles went white. The tears began to stream down her cheeks, as she lost all control of her emotions. Letting out a wail she lost all control and punched the mirror in front of her, watching as the glass shattered, distorting her reflection. She didn't feel the pain in her hand, but she saw the blood begin to trickle down her hand and drop into the white sink.

_Santana's POV:_

_Stupid Fucking tears! Just stop crying! This is all your fault, if you weren't a god damn lesbian you would never have fallen in love with your best friend, things would just me normal, perfect. Shit my hand is bleeding loads…I should clean this up… you know what, I don't even fucking care. My heart has been shattered into a million tiny pieces; I might as well destroy the rest of my useless fucking body. What's the point of trying to be happy, when you don't have Britt. God I love her so much. Why can't she just leave the cripple and be with me. Who am I kidding, that is never going to happen. I don't deserve Brittany. Look at yourself for god's sake; you are a complete fucking mess. _

Santana continued crying and thinking about how much she wanted Brittany to be hers. If only she was brave enough to tell the school who she was, who she really was. Just as she thought to herself "_I shouldn't be ashamed to be with Brittany, anyone would be lucky to have her, I would be lucky to have her. Wheels is so god damn lucky, he doesn't even realise what he has, how good he's got it" _she felt a lump and her throat. She swallowed hard but couldn't fight it, after retching a couple of times she threw up into the sink, watching as the colour covered up the blood that had dripped into the basin over the last few minutes. After throwing up a couple of time she slid to the cold tiled floor, and curled up into a ball. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, not even bothering to get up off the floor.

/

Quinn was thinking about Rachel as she sat on facebook. She couldn't help but click onto the diva's profile, and smile at the profile picture she used. All of a sudden a pm popped up on her screen, from none other than Rachel Barbara Berry.

_8.33pm Rachel: hello Quinn_

_8.35pm Quinn: hi_

_8.36pm Rachel: I thought maybe we should talk. I don't know if I am walking right into a trap that you and Santana have conjured up, but I thought that if this isn't a trap, then we should talk about things._

_8.36pm Quinn: there isn't a trap_

_8.37pm Quinn: I promise_

_8.40pm Rachel: well then, I will take your word for it. Santana gave me a message from you earlier. _

_8.40pm Quinn: what did she say?_

_8.42pm Rachel: she kissed me_

_Quinn's POV:_

_Santana kissed her! The bitch! Why did she do that, she knows I like Rachel. She was supposed to help me, not try to take her for herself! I thought she loved Brittany! Oh, I need to reply. Play it cool Quinn. _

_8.44pm Rachel: are you still there?_

_8.46pm Rachel: Quinn?_

_8.50pm Rachel: hello?_

_8.52pm Quinn: yeah, sorry, I just popped downstairs_

_8.52pm Rachel: oh ok. Did you get my message?_

_8.52pm Quinn: yes_

_8.53pm Rachel: she said, the kiss was from you_

_8.55pm Quinn: oh_

_8.57pm Rachel: is that true? She said you like me_

_9.03pm Quinn: I do_

_9.07pm Rachel: I don't understand, you have always been so insistent on the fact that you hate me, and now you are saying that you like me?_

_9.08pm Quinn: I didn't know until recently_

_9.11pm Rachel: right. I don't know what to think of this_

_9.10pm Quinn: I don't blame you_

_9.10pm Quinn: are you dating Finn?_

_9.15pm Quinn: Rachel?_

_9.17pm Quinn: are you there?_

_9.22pm Quinn: Rachel, I'm sorry_

_9.22pm Rachel: there is nothing to be sorry about._

_9.22pm Rachel: and in answer to your earlier question, yes, I am dating Finn_

_9.24pm Quinn: why?_

_9.25pm Rachel: it really isn't any of your concern_

_9.27pm Quinn: he isn't good enough for you_

_Quinn's pov:_

_Oh way to play it cool. You are so obvious Quinn. You need to get a grip. Look she clearly isn't interested in you; just leave it, save your heart. Oh crap, she's typing again._

_9.30pm Rachel: I'm not sure that's your decision to make_

_9.34pm Quinn: I just mean, I know that you can do better, you deserve someone better_

_9.38pm Rachel: someone like you?_

_9.39pm Quinn: I didn't mean that, I just, if you don't want to be with me I understand, I just want you to be happy, and I know that Finn isn't the guy to make you happy_

_9.45pm Quinn: Rachel?_

_9.50pm Quinn: I'm sorry, again_

_9.52pm Rachel: I am going to go now Quinn, I need to think about some things_

_9.53pm Quinn: oh, ok_

_9.57pm Rachel: thank you, for liking me_

_9.57pm Quinn: no problem, it's easy to like you_

_10.01pm Rachel: I need some time, goodnight_

_10.01pm Quinn: sweet dreams Rachel_

_Quinn's POV:_

_Well that definitely wasn't playing it cool. What have you done Quinn, I bet you have just gone and freaked her out. You are never going to get her. There must be another way. I wonder how Santana got on with Brittany. I'll text her. She might at least be able to cheer me up if she sorted things with Britt. _

**To Santana: How did things go with Britt. Q x**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana woke up when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket. She was still on the floor, and felt cold. When she opened her eyes she could see a small puddle of blood in front of her, where her hand had been. She tried to sit up but felt lightheaded, and let her head fall back against the hard floor with a light thud. After reading the text from Quinn, she realised that she had no choice but to reply, and ask for help. Her parents weren't home and if she didn't get help, she could end up seriously hurt because of the loss of blood from her hand, or worse, dead.

**To Quinn: need ur help. Cum now. Please.**

A look of panic ran across Quinn's face when she read the text. Santana never asked for help, and the fact that she was now asking for Quinn, things had to be bad. Throwing on a pair of shoes, Quinn ran out of her house and into her car, making her way over to Santana's house.

_Quinn's POV:_

_I wonder what is going on. Something bad must have happened. She never asks for anyone's help, let alone mine. I hope this isn't just some trick to get me back into bed. She wouldn't do that would she? Nah, Santana would ask out right of that is what she wanted. _

Quinn let herself into the Lopez house after noting that there were no cars in the drive other than Santana's, meaning that her parents weren't at home. Quinn made her way up the stairs and into Santana's room. Noticing that the girl wasn't there she called whilst making her way over to check the bathroom.

**Quinn: Santana, this better not be some trick to get me into bed. Where are you…Santa….oh Shit!**

Quinn saw the girl curled up on the floor, and her eyes darted to the thick red blood on the floor. Rushing over to Santana's side, she grabbed a towel off the towel rail that hung by the shower, and noticed the smashed mirror on the wall.

**Quinn: San what happened? Where are you bleeding, show me?**

Santana pulled her arm out from underneath her, holding it up to show the deep lacerations on her hand, still dripping with blood. Quinn gasped at the sight and then made quick work of tightly wrapping the towel around the cut hand, and applying pressure to try and stem the bleeding. Santana didn't move, she just let Quinn get on with stopping the blood, and kept her eyes closed, listening to the blondes movement, noticing her heavy breathing.

Once Quinn was sure that Santana's hand had stopped bleeding and that it was safe to stop the pressure, she removed her hand, placing it on the girls forehead.

**Quinn: San, you're really hot**

Santana opened her eyes, looking into the worry filled green eyes belonging to Quinn. Quinn brushed a lose hair away from her face, and giving her a reassuring smile. Santana tried to sit up but still felt weak. Seeing this Quinn placed an arm around her back, trying to give her a bit of much needed support. Eventually Santana was sat with her back against the wall, looking into Quinn's face, which had panic and concern written across it clearly.

**Quinn: San…what happened?**

**Santana: I punched the mirror, threw up, and then I think at some point I passed out**

**Quinn: I see that, but San…why?**

**Santana: Britt doesn't want me, she won't leave Artie, and it's all my fault**

**Quinn: why?**

**Santana: if I was just strong enough to tell everyone, to come out I mean, she would have me, she would be with me**

**Quinn: well, why don't you then?**

**Santana: I can't do it, I'm.. I'm scared**

**Quinn: so am I, but I think we need to do it, at some point. You can't hide who you are forever**

**Santana: but, you know what happened to Kurt**

**Quinn: don't think about what happened to Kurt. Things might be different for us. We are top bitches in this school. We can handle ourselves. Kurt couldn't. **

**Santana: that's what Britt said**

**Quinn: well, that was clever of her**

**Santana: she is smart you know?**

**Quinn: yeah**

**Santana: Quinn?**

**Quinn: yeah?**

**Santana: do you think you could…stay with me tonight**

**Quinn: sure, I could use the company**

**Santana: what do you mean?**

**Quinn: I think I messed up with Rachel**

**Santana: what happened?**

**Quinn: I'll tell you tomorrow, let's get you to bed…can you walk?**

**Santana: I think so**

Quinn helped get Santana into bed before sliding in under the sheets next to her. They laid still for a few moments, before Quinn felt an arm slide over and come to rest over her waist. She pressed a soft kiss to Santana's chest and laid still, listening to their breathing. Other than the quiet sounds of their shallow breaths, there was silence. Quinn was left alone with her thoughts.

_Quinn's pov:_

_Poor Santana. Thank god she knew she could ask me for help. What would have happened if I hadn't turned up? I'm glad she knows that I'm here for her. She really needs to overcome her fears. If she just comes out, I know that Brittany will dump Artie for her. Surely she doesn't really want him instead of Santana. She's just bored of waiting, and Santana knows that. I think she understands that. _

_What am I going to do about Rachel. I bet I messed things up. She probably doesn't even like girls, she has always been so obsessed with Finn, and then there was Puck and that annoying Jesse kid. God Quinn, you just told a girl who is completely straight that you like her. What were you thinking? How can we get through to them? There must be a way for Santana and me to show them how we feel. _


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Quinn woke up to the feeling of Santana shifting behind her, untangling their legs and removing her arm from the girl's waist. Both girls were awake but neither of them spoke for a few minutes, just silently thinking about the day ahead of them. Eventually the silence was broken by the sound of Quinn's alarm on her phone and a grunt from Santana.

**Quinn: how is your hand?**

**Santana: well, it feels….like i punched a mirror**

**Quinn: I was only asking**

**Santana: sorry…thanks for helping me Q**

**Quinn: I think, you need to talk to Brittany, again**

**Santana: I know, but I can't, not today anyway, it hurts too much**

**Quinn: mm**

**Santana: you know.. you never did tell me what happened with you and the hobbit**

**Quinn: I was sort of, hoping, you would have forgotten about that**

**Santana: no way, now tell me**

Quinn filled Santana in on the night before only to have Santana to tell her not to jump to conclusions, anything could happen, as well as telling her that she probably shouldn't have gone all "physco stalker" and talked about Finn. The two girls got ready and left for school, dreading the day ahead of them. Quinn would have to face Rachel at some point, and Santana would have to answer to a lot of questions about her battered hand.

_/_

After seeing Quinn and Rachel completely ignore each other in their first period History lesson, Santana came up with a plan to get them to talk. It might not have been the kindest thing to do, but it was a plan nonetheless.

Santana stood by her locker watching as Quinn stared longingly at Rachel on the other side of the corridor. Rachel was looking into a mirror that she had stuck to the inside, checking her reflection and moving some out of place hairs so that's she looked just right. The next thing she knew Dave Karofsky was in front of her, slushy in hand.

**Rachel: please…no**

Before she knew it, Rachel was hit full in the face by a freezing cold grape slushy. Quinn's eyes widened as she watched the girl she was trying to woo splutter and then run to the bathroom. This was her chance to show Rachel that's she cared, so she followed closely, not caring if anybody saw her.

_Santana's POV:_

_OK, so I know that was a pretty bitchy thing to do, ordering the slushy facial, but they need to talk and this way Q can play hero or whatever. At least I was considerate and made Karofsky use grape flavour; everyone knows that's the dwarf's favourite. _

Quinn walked into the bathroom to see Rachel standing over the sink, the tap running as she tried to wash the sticky substance out of her hair and off her face. Rachel didn't bother looking up to see who it was in the bathroom with her, people were used to seeing her in the bathroom covered in slushy and would always just leave her alone to clean herself up.

_Quinn's POV:_

_I thought the slushies have stopped, I'm gunna have to have a word with Dave. Poor Rachel, her beautiful hair is covered in the stuff, that's going to take some time to wash up. Now's my chance, I need to help her. _

Quinn slowly made her way across the bathroom so that she was stood next to Rachel. The small brunette still didn't look up, her attention focussed on getting the purple mixture out of her hair. She just assumed that the person next to her was just checking their reflection in the mirror, they wouldn't be interested in her. Suddenly she felt a hand gently stroke back some of her hair, and then when she didn't resist, the hand began massaging the shampoo into her hair.

**Quinn: Rachel, I'm sorry this happened to you**

**Rachel: Quinn?**

**Quinn: yes**

**Rachel: you didn't order this to happen did you?**

**Quinn: no, I told you I like you, I wouldn't do that to you**

**Rachel: well, you have before**

**Quinn: I'm sorry, let me help you**

**Rachel: I am perfectly capable of washing slushy out of my hair; I've had plenty of practice**

**Quinn: I'm sorry, please, I want to help, and I know it's hard getting this stuff out**

**Rachel: well, it is**

**Quinn: trust me?**

**Rachel: I suppose so**

**Quinn: good**

Quinn continued to gently massage the brunettes scalp and then rinsed out the fruity scented shampoo, making sure that she got all of the slushy out. Rachel lifted her head when she felt the hands disappear from her head, and saw Quinn holding out a fluffy white towel, noticing the cheerios logo in the corner.

**Rachel: I have my own towel**

**Quinn: it's fine; use this, it's clean**

**Rachel: o..ok..t..thanks**

**Quinn: it's ok**

A few moments of silence passed whilst Rachel dried her hair. Quinn had noticed that cardigan she was wearing was covered in slushy and was probably ruined. Underneath it, Rachel was wearing a light yellow t-shirt and Quinn couldn't help but notice that it had turned see through with the wet slushy attack. Rachel noticed that the blonde's eyes were glued to her chest and broke the silence between then.

**Rachel: it's ruined, I know**

**Quinn: I'm sorry**

**Rachel: why do you think I dress so badly?**

**Quinn: you don't**

**Rachel: I do, these aren't my normal clothes Quinn. I have to wear old clothes at school, because then it doesn't matter when they get ruined**

**Quinn: oh.. sorry**

**Rachel: stop saying sorry, I forgive you, and I believe that you didn't order this**

**Quinn: I didn't**

**Rachel: well, ok then**

**Quinn: do you have a spare top, your yellow one is …er….**

**Rachel: oh… I see… no, this is all I have**

**Quinn: wait here, I have an idea**

She didn't know why she was trusting Quinn, but Rachel stayed put whilst Quinn disappeared out of the room. When she returned the girl was holding a bundle of spare clothes.

**Quinn: you can wear these if you like, they will be a bit big probably…but at least they are clean**

**Rachel: thank you Quinn, this is very nice of you**

**Quinn: its ok…..**

Quinn tried to tear her eyes away from Rachel and let her get changed in private, but she couldn't help giving her the occasional glance. Rachel could tell that she was looking at her, but it didn't bother her. All she was concerned about was whether or not to trust the girl who until recently was more of an enemy that a friend.

**Quinn: Rachel?**

**Rachel: yes Quinn**

**Quinn: I do really like you; I meant what I said last night**

**Rachel: I don't know whether I can believe you. After all of the things you have done to me, do you really expect me to believe that now you like me**

**Quinn: I'm sorry, I don't expect you to believe me, I don't think I would if I was you, but It is true, I do really like you, really really like you Rachel**

**Rachel: I'm not sure**

**Quinn: do you really like Finn?**

**Rachel: no, I dumped him this morning actually**

**Quinn: you did? Why?**

**Rachel: what you said about I deserve better, you were right**

**Quinn: you **_**do**_** deserve better, so much better Rachel**

**Rachel: hmm**

**Quinn: I know that I am not good enough for you, but.. is there any way that you would even consider giving me a chance?**

**Rachel: well, I don't know. I know that I have always found you attractive, beautiful even, and I know that you seem to have changed your attitude towards me, I believe that you have some sort of new found feelings about me, I just don't know whether this is some odd one off situation and that you will be back to hurting me again before I even have chance to realise what is going on. I don't think I am prepared to let myself get hurt….**

Rachel continued talking in her typical fashion. Quinn listened intently, but eventually all she could focus on was the movement of the girl's lips. She stopped hearing what Rachel was saying and her ears were filled with the noise of her heart beating.

_Quinn's POV:_

_I would never hurt her, how can I show her. God those lips are perfect, I really want to kiss them. She is so perfect. She looks really good in my top, I wish she was my girlfriend. Why is she still talking? What is she even saying? God my heart is beating loudly, she can't hear that can she? I have to do something, anything…KISS HER YOU FOOL_

Rachel was suddenly cut off as Quinn threw herself into the small girl, placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. The girls had taken a few steps back and ended up pressed against the wall. The kiss didn't last long, just long enough for Quinn to show Rachel how she felt about her, or at least, that is what she hoped.

**Rachel: that is twice I have been cut off by a kiss in the last week**

**Quinn: I'm sorry, I just…**_**had**_** to**

**Rachel: right… I need to go**

**Quinn: please don't**

**Rachel: I will get your clothes back to you soon, washed and ironed**

**Quinn: you don't have to, just, stay, please**

**Rachel: I can't**

**Quinn: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that**

**Rachel: no, you shouldn't, you are confusing me Quinn, I need some space, just…let me go**

**Quinn: I'm sorry**

Quinn was left standing alone in the bathroom, staring towards the door that Rachel had ran through. Santana was stood outside, watching for any sign of the two girls, hoping that her plan had worked. She looked up from picking at a scab that had formed on her hand when she heard the bathroom door swing open, and Rachel running out. After sighing she went in to find Quinn sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the wall. Santana stood in the doorway with her arms crossed tightly across her chest as she looked down at her mess of a friend.

**Santana: I would come and sit next to you, but you don't know what's been on these floors**

**Quinn: funny Santana**

**Santana: what did you do this time tubbers?**

**Quinn: I told you not to call me that anymore**

**Santana: sorry, what happened? **

**Quinn: I kissed her**

**Santana**_**: and**_**? That's gotta be a **_**good**_** thing right?**

**Quinn: I think I scared her away**

**Santana: so you mean all that work I went through getting Dave to slushie her went to waste**

**Quinn: that was you? I told her I had nothing to do with it!**

**Santana: **_**you**_** didn't, I **_**did**_

**Quinn: right**

Santana moved forward to offer a hand out to Quinn, pulling her up off the dirty bathroom floor.

**Santana: come on Q, get up off the floor, let's get to class, nothing you can do about it now**

**Quinn: your hand is bleeding**

**Santana: yeah, I picked at it when I was waiting for you, no big**

**Quinn: at least wash it, it will get infected**

**Santana: alright **_**mom**_


	10. Chapter 10

Before they knew it, it was time for glee club. Rachel must have been affected by the incident in the bathroom because she didn't interrupt Mr Shue once, and she didn't even try for a solo. This was a rare occasion when nobody wanted to sing.

**Mr Shue: what is with everyone today? You're not seriously telling me that **_**none**_** of you want to sing?**

He was met with a bunch of blank faces, and then Santana raised her hand. Normally the girl would just interrupt with a sarcastic comment, but today lately she wasn't feeling her normal self, and today she couldn't be bothered with Mr Shue's lame attempts at telling her off.

**Mr Shue: yes Santana…wait, what happened to your hand?**

**Santana: nothing**

**Puck: who'd you beat up?**

**Santana: no one Puckerman, and if you don't shut up it will be you that meets my fists, got it?**

**Puck: alright chill**

**Mr Shue: anyway, you wanted to say something**

**Santana: I was just going to say, how about we do duets again or something?**

**Mr Shue: **_**You **_**want to do duets**

**Santana: alright, don't sound so shocked, I actually had fun last time**

**Rachel: I'm not sure doing duets would be beneficial for Nationals**

**Santana: it would just be **_**one week**_** Berry, just a bit of fun, we are all like, stressed and stuff**

**Rachel: I guess it **_**would **_**be fun**

**Mr Shue: are you suggesting we pick out of a hat again, or did you want to choose partners?**

**Santana: I think we should chose this time, if that's ok**

**Mr Shue: of course, well there we have it guys, your assignment is a duet, just let me know who your partners are. Different combinations to usual would be nice to see, but I'll leave it down to you**

Santana sat back in her chair, arms crossed again over her chest. The other kids around her all started talking about who they wanted to be partners with and the shock of Santana actually suggesting something. Quinn looked at Santana with a confused expression on her face only to be met by a wink from Santana.

_Quinn's POV:_

_She's up to something. I bet she thinks she can get Brittany to sing a duet with her or something. Although that wouldn't make sense because Artie will want to sing with her. I wonder if I could get Rachel to sing with me…probably not, she's already talking to Finn. _

_/_

That evening Quinn sent a text to Santana, trying to find out what the Latina was up to. She must have some sort of plan; Santana wasn't normally one to take an active role in glee club, unless by active role you mean teasing the other kids.

**To Santana: Wot r u up 2, duets?**

**To Quinn: think bout it Q, wot will get Berry's attention?**

**To Santana: she wnt sing wv me**

**To Quinn: no, u sing 4 her**

**To Santana: y didn't I think of tht?**

**To Quinn: coz u r not a genius like me. We will sing 2 Berry and Britt, 2geva**

**To Santana: thts brilliant San – wot song**

**To Quinn: I'll think of sumthin, let u kno**

**To Santana: thnx Santana**

**/**

The following day Santana was stood at her locker putting her books away and as she turned around she was met with a flash of blonde hair and strong arms wrapping around her. Slowly she came to the realization that Brittany was hugging tightly into her and that she was crying. After calming her down a little Brittany looked up and Santana's chocolate brown eyes were made with crystal blue eyes filled with tears. Santana gently used her thumb to wipe away the tears that had made a trail down the blondes face and pushed back a stray hair.

**Santana: what happened B?**

**Brittany: Artie *sob* called me *hiccup* stupid *hiccup***

**Santana: oh Britt Britt, you are **_**not**_** stupid you hear me?**

**Brittany: but, everyone thinks I am**

**Santana**_**: I don't**_**, you are **_**the**_** smartest person I know Britt**

**Brittany: how? I fail everything; you have to help me with school work**

**Santana: you are people smart, not book smart, and that is way better, no one cares about book stuff**

**Brittany: oh, I can't believe he said that to me**

**Santana: yeah, well, he doesn't deserve you, he's a dick**

**Brittany: I broke up with him**

**Santana: **_**oh**_

**Brittany: can I come to yours tonight?**

**Santana: I wish you could B, but I have to rehearse for the duet**

**Brittany: who are you doing it with? I don't have a partner anymore**

**Santana: I'm doing it with Quinn**

**Brittany: but why? Can't you do it with me?**

**Santana: I'm sorry B, but I can't, I promised Q, you will like it though, I promise**

**Brittany: why will i?**

**Santana: it's a surprise; you have to trust me, ok?**

**Brittany: I trust you Santana**

**Santana: you are amazing you know that?**

Brittany looked up at Santana, still with a few tears in her eyes that refused to disappear. Santana gently touched the end of her nose with a finger and slung an arm around Brittany, leading her down the corridor.

/

Quinn's POV:

I can't believe I am singing a duet with Santana, and to Rachel. This is insane. How did my life get turned upside down? Everything has changed, it's all different now. The difference is, I know who I am now, who I want… Rachel.

I wonder what song Santana has picked out, it better be good, we need to impress Rachel and Brittany, show them how we really feel, then maybe we will get our girls.

**Quinn: so, what song did you come up with?**

**Santana: A drop in the ocean, Ron Pope**

**Quinn: I don't know it**

**Santana: sit down, and listen, just…listen ok?**

Quinn made her way over to the bed, perching on the edge with her hands clasped in her lap. She gave Santana a single nod, telling her that she was ready for the music. Santana pressed play and let the music fill the room. Both girls sat in silence, listening to the words, and thinking about their meaning. When the music came to an end, Quinn smiled, a bright, hopeful smile, letting Santana know that she had done a good job, and that she thought they had a chance.

**Quinn: how are we going to do this?**

**Santana: split it equally**

**Quinn: choreography?**

**Santana: wing it**

**Quinn: we are not going to practice?**

**Santana: no**

**Quinn: are you mad, that won't impress them**

**Santana: it will, you learn the words, then we wing it, that way, we can show them exactly what we are feeling**

**Quinn: and not some routine…. **

**Santana: exactly**

The girls practiced the song once and only once, just enough so that they knew who would be singing what, and so that Quinn was definitely familiar with the tune. Santana gave her a copy of the song and she went home to listen to it on repeat all evening.


	11. Chapter 11

_Santana's POV:_

_God I wish Kurt and Mercedes would just hurry the fuck up. I need to get this done, I'm ready. Quinn looks like she's about to piss her pants, she needs to calm the fuck down, or else she will mess this up. Come on Q, pull yourself together. We can do this, we can do this. YOU can do this Santana, everyone will know, you will tell them, you are in control. _

_Quinn's POV:_

_I'm not ready for this. What if I sing out of tune, or I don't dance right or anything. What if something goes wrong? Oh my god I've forgotten the words, what are the words?_

Kurt and Mercedes took their seats and everyone clapped. Neither Quinn nor Santana even knew what song they sang; they were both too deep in their own thoughts.

**Mr Shue: very nice guys, who's next?**

**Santana: we will go next Mr Shue**

**Mr Shue: sure Santana, take it away girls. **

Quinn had her hands clasped together nervously behind her back. She didn't look up from the floor until Santana spoke. She hadn't planned to say anything, but she decided that Brittany and Rachel needed to know that the song was meant for them, and she knew that Quinn wasn't strong enough to say anything.

**Santana: this song, it's for two **_**really**_** important people in here, I think they know who they are, they …er…they should do**

Santana looked into Brittany's blue eyes as she spoke, and the girl nodded slightly. She knew the song was for her, and that's all that matter. Rachel on the other hand looked slightly confused. But Santana couldn't dwell on that now.

The music began to play and Santana started to belt out the first few lines of the song. Neither girl moved much at this point, Quinn still looked to the floor, and Santana kept her eyes fixed on Brittany.

**A drop in the ocean****  
><strong>**A change in the weather****  
><strong>**I was praying that you and me might end up together****  
><strong>**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert****  
><strong>**But I'm holding you closer than most,****  
><strong>**Cause you are my heaven.**

****

Quinn was right on cue, much to her surprise the words left her mouth and she felt confident. She lifted her head and started to sway a little to the music. She still didn't look towards Rachel, but she knew that she would be able to soon, she just had to work up the courage.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend****  
><strong>**If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go****  
><strong>**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm****  
><strong>**It's too late to cry****  
><strong>**To broken to move on****  
><strong>**And still I can't let you be****  
><strong>**Most nights I hardly sleep****  
><strong>**Don't take what you don't need from me******

**It's just a drop in the ocean****  
><strong>**A change in the weather****  
><strong>**I was praying that you and me might end up together****  
><strong>**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert****  
><strong>**But I'm holding you closer than most,****  
><strong>**Cause you are my heaven.**

Santana was next to sing, swiftly taking over from where Quinn had left off. She moved forward a few steps so that she was directly in front of Brittany. She didn't notice the confused looks that some of the other glee members had on their faces. All she could think about was Brittany, beautiful, ditzy, perfect Brittany.

**Misplaced trust and old friends****  
><strong>**Never counting regrets****  
><strong>**But a grace of god I do not rest at all****  
><strong>**In new England as the leaves change****  
><strong>**The last excuse I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl****  
><strong>**And still I can't let you be****  
><strong>**Most nights I hardly sleep****  
><strong>**Don't take what you don't need from me******

**It's just a drop in the ocean****  
><strong>**A change in the weather****  
><strong>**I was praying that you and me might end up together****  
><strong>**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert****  
><strong>**But I'm holding you closer than most,****  
><strong>**Cause you are my,****  
><strong>

Quinn stood back whilst she watched her duet partner pour her heat out. It was almost as though she absorbed Santana's courage, and before she even knew what she was doing, her feet moved on their own accord and she was stood in front of Rachel. For a moment Rachel looked down at her feet but once Quinn started to sing, their eyes met. Quinn felt that she could see right into Rachel's soul at that moment, and she wanted nothing more than to prove to her that she was worth her love.

This time the two girls were singing at the same time. Although Brittany heard nothing but Santana's voice, and Rachel heard and saw nothing but Quinn.

******Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no****  
><strong>**Heaven doesn't seem far away****  
><strong>**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no****  
><strong>**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**A drop in the ocean****  
><strong>**A change in the weather****  
><strong>**I was praying that you and me might end up together****  
><strong>**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert****  
><strong>**But I'm holding you closer than most,****  
><strong>**Cause you are my heaven.******

**You are my heaven****  
><strong>

By this point Santana had gone from standing to kneeling on the floor, her hand placed over the top of Brittany's. Tears that she didn't even know where there were rolling down her cheeks. The music stopped and she moved a hand up to cup Brittany's face. Her eyes never left Brittany's as she whispered the last line again, barely audible, but Brittany heard.

Quinn was in a similar position, although she hadn't been brave enough to touch Rachel. Her hands were in her own lap, as she looked nervously but lovingly into the divas eyes, searching for something that would tell her how the girl was thinking.

Quinn remained crouching on the floor in front of Rachel, unable to move.

Santana on the other hand, left her position from in front of Brittany and stood back in the centre of the room. She knew that this point that she was crying hopelessly, and she didn't think she would be able to speak, but she was determined, she had to do this, for Brittany.

**Santana: I'm…a lesbian….and I love Brittany Susan Pierce… more than anything else in this world**

She noticed a few open mouths from the group, and a smile from Kurt. The next thing she knew she was pushed to the floor with her favourite blonde on top of her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Santana didn't see or hear anything. Not the wolf whistles from the boys, an aww from Tina, or Mr Shue stand up from his seat. She was lost in the kiss, and for the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy. Eventually they pulled apart when Brittany felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

**Mr Shue: I think that's enough girls**

**Brittany: sorry Mr Shue, I …got carried away**

**Mr Shue: its ok, we are happy for you ladies, and Santana, well done**

**Santana: it was easier than I thought it would be, I love you Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?**

**Brittany: of course I will! I love you so so so so so much!**

**Santana: not as much as I love you**

**Mercedes: er…Quinn….is still….sat on the floor**

**Santana: Quinn, just tell her, tell her how you feel**

It took a moment before Quinn realised where she was and what she was doing. After realising that Santana and Brittany had obviously worked things out as they were now holding hands, Quinn decided to take the plunge and be brave; tell Rachel how she felt.

**Quinn: I sang that for you Rachel**

**Rachel: i..**

**Quinn: I really like you Rachel. A lot. I am sorry for all of the horrible things I have done to you in the past, and I don't expect forgiveness, I can't forgive myself. I just….i really like you, and I would really like a chance to show you that I can be a good person, that I can be worthy of you, because you are prefect Rachel, and I can't stop thinking about you an…**

Quinn was cut off by Rachel's hand over her mouth. The room was silent as everyone listened, patiently waiting for the result of the duet, and to see what Rachel would do. Quinn professing her love for Rachel Berry was the last thing anyone expected.

**Rachel: that was very sweet Quinn, but you talk too much**

A muffled sound came from Quinn and Rachel giggled and then removed her hand, only to replace it with her lips. Quinn smiled through the kiss. It didn't last long and it wasn't as fierce as Santana's and Brittany's kiss had been, but it meant just as much.

**Rachel: will you be my girlfriend Quinn Fabray?**

**Quinn: really?**

**Rachel: I just asked you didn't i?**

**Finn: hang on what abou..**

**Rachel: shut up Finn**

**Quinn: I would love to be your girlfriend Rachel, I will prove to you that you can trust me, that I'm good enough, that**

Again she was cut off by Rachel's lips meeting her own. This kiss lasted a little longer and Mr Shue coughed bringing them back to the real world.

**Mr Shue: well that was an interesting few minutes. Girls, we are all very happy for you**

**Kurt: this is brilliant! Nearly half of the glee club is gay!**

**Puck: four lesbians in one room, hot.. and three of them got it on with Finn, haha dude, you turned them gay**

**Sam: er, Puck, I think you'll find that you have been with all four of them**

**Puck: sweet, I got it on with four lesbians!**

**Santana: shut up Puck**

Brittany and Santana took up their common position in the back row, Brittany's head resting on Santana's shoulder and their fingers entwined on Santana's lap. Quinn sat down nervously next to Rachel, she wanted to hold her hand but was unsure of if the girl would allow it. She was surprised when Rachel leant forward, taking hold of her hand and bringing them into her own lap, smiling happily at the blonde.

/

_Santana's POV:_

_I can't believe that worked, all I needed to do was be honest to myself, and to everyone else. If I knew all it would take was a song I would have done this a long long time ago. Finally I have my Britt Britt. She's all mine, and I am never letting her go, not ever. _

_Quinn's POV:_

_It all worked out. It really all worked out. I went from being HBIC and hating Rachel, to finding out that one of my best friends is a lesbian and in love with her best friend, to realising that I actually like Rachel, to finally getting Rachel to be my girlfriend. This is amazing, absolutely amazing. My girlfriend is RACHEL BERRY. I must be the luckiest girl alive. _**  
><strong>


End file.
